thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Galladon Tarth
He is a man who is of slightly above average height, and is not fat, but not skinny, his waistline is just right, and still summons the ladies to his calls. Biography Lord Galladon was born to the previous Lord and Lady of Tarth, Lord Beiron Tarth and Princess Cassana Durrandon; being the Third-born Galladon from a young age was never considered for the task of becoming heir to Tarth and a lot of his time was spent being groomed for assisting in his brothers rule as a Castellan of sorts, it is for this reason that the previous Lord Tarth had sent Galladon so be tutored by some of most well educated Maesters and Tutors in both Westeros. it was in his early childhood that Galladon became well entrenched in going ons of the citadel were he was sent to study governance, Construction and Engineering *Engineering*. Galladon made friends with a maester named Gilfrey and the two shared a very friendly Teacher-student relation with Galladon often thinking Gilfrey to be the smartest maester in all of the citadel. (Archetype: Maester) However tragedy struck and upon the Age of 15 Galladon received word that his eldest brother had drowned while playing near the shores of Tarth, having snuck out with a young common maiden to the beach and both being dragged out by the huge waves that followed. Galladon was called back to Tarth as the next in line after his older brother to the lordship of Tarth, a liability that could not be forsworn to the mentalities of the Citadel. It was at this time that the Galladon sought to conquer the very waves that took his brother and make it his own, he took 3 cogs a sailed to Essos to broaden his view of the world and perhaps learn more of this land that had so eluded him and fascinated him in the dusty tomes of the citadel. It was upon this instinction and with his fathers blessing that he ventured into the world that had swallowed his brother merely 2 months ago. Galladon sailed to Lys first becoming... "Acquainted" with it's brothels and forging friendships with several noteworthy individuals people like Haerys Davros a wealthy merchant who offered Hospitality to the young lordling (Archetype: Trader). As Galladon trotted throughout Lys Gallivanting at the Libraries of Magisters and Brothels it was through his studies that he became familiarized with many advanced Essosi building techniques and the architecture and design methods of the old Valyrians **Engineering** However Lys had come to become quite to small a place for the young lord Galladon and as such he began enterprising upon the recommendation of his friend Haerys due to as he put it, "If one is to wander here, Study, There, Fuck Everywhere *Rolls his eyes*, then whats so bad about making a bit of coin through it all?" and as such Galladon set off with his three cogs and set his course blazing throughout Essos and it was through this Galladon discovered his Midas Touch establishing several contacts with many notable merchants and generating a nice profit throughout his tour of Essos.*{Magnate}* His journey took him so far that well into his travels he had gathered a handful of retainers, most notably two talented Lyseni twins Nys and Rys who willingly accepted to serve Galladon after he purchased and freed them from slavery; Nys being a very talented negotiator and one who would eventually come to carve a large portion of Galladons deals (Archetype: Negotiator) And Rys being an intelligent girl who knew both the common tongue and the Valyrian tongue fluently. (Archetype: Translator) as well as Maror Ormolis a Veteran Bravoosi Sea Captain who was hired by Galladon to help lead his ship. (Archetype: Ship Captain). after years of sailing Essos Galladon was well known in many of the major Essosi ports *Seafarer*. However it was during a visit to Tyrosh that a messenger brought grave news, his brother had died of a severe flu and his father was nearing deaths door as the strain of losing two children had led him to have a stroke. Upon his brother and fathers death Galladon sailed back to Tarth with ships filled with Essosi gold, riches, knowledge, and Talent; To claim the Lordship as his own, intent on applying the knowledge he had accrued to further the prosperity of the people of Tarth. Upon reaching the Island he set sails and arrives at Storms End to Bend the Knee. Timeline: * 277 AA - Galladon is born (0) * 283 AA – Galladon is sent to the Citadel to study under Maester Gilfrey (6) * 292 AA – Galladon's eldest brother dies, Returns to Tarth. Sets out for Essos * 293 AA – He meets and befriends a Lyseni Trader, Haerys Davros * 295 AA – Tours Essos Studying and Trading among the Free Cities * 296 AA – Meets, Befriends, and Recruits; Nys, Rys, and Maror Ormolis * 297 AA – Continues Trading Building Riches through his talent for Trade. * 298 AA – Returns to Tarth with his gains upon learning of his Father and Brothers Death, Then Departs for Storms End to Bend the Knee House Tarth Family Tree: * Lord Beiron III Tarth - 215, d. 268 AA * Princess Cassana Durrandon - 216, d. 278) ** Lord Dennos IV Tarth - [b. 250, d. 298 AA) ** Lady Alyssa Musgood - (45) *** Lord Galladon II Tarth (21) Dontos Tarth, His Brother (b. 271, d. 292) Janos Tarth, His Brother (b. 274, d. 298) Cassana Tarth, His Sister (b. 279 AA) (19) Alyssane Tarth, His Sister (b. 285 AA) (13) Serris Tarth, His Brother (b. 291) (7) Supporting Characters: * Maester Gilfrey:(Archetype: Maester) * Haerys Davros:(Archetype: Trader) * Nys:(Archetype: Negotiator) * Rys:(Archetype: Translator) * Maror Ormolis:(Archetype: Ship Captain) [[Category:Stormlands] Category:Westerosi Category:House Tarth